The Adventures of Time
by general zargon
Summary: the first in a saga: Elisa gets caught in a spell by Alex and is transformed into a gargoyle and shortly after she and Angela get taken by the Phoenix Gate on an adventure through time. R&R!


general zargon: hiya!! my first shot at gargoyle fanfiction!!! 

ryuuketsu:-rolls eyes- when are you going to work on your other fanfics?

general zargon:um...soon? -ducks random objects- okay!! okay!!

ryuuketsu: while the author is taking threats from reviewers on with the story

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

with a yawn, Elisa Maza stretched as she walked threw the halls of castle wyvern after a long night on the job she'd decided to stop by to see the gargoyles before they turned to stone for the day, as she passed by a door she heard Puck's voice "okay Alex, just try it one more time then we'll call it a night" the ten year-old's cheerful reply followed "okay uncle Puck!" there was a brief pause in which Elisa decided to make her presence known.

Alex spun around as Elisa called out a greeting and he yelped as he accidently released the spell at Elisa, a blinding flash of light followed by Elisa's startled cry echoed in the room, fearing that he'd done something bad Alex looked at Elisa and blinked as he tried to clear his vision and heard Puck mutter "oh no" under his breath as the light finally cleared so he could see the affects of the spell.

where Elisa once stood there was now a female gargoyle with Elisa's skin tone and pitch black hair that shown with blue highlights when the light hit it and wings with black skin, in short Elisa as a gargoyle, "oh no" Alex repeated his tutor's words as Elisa looked in shock at her new form "what just happened" Elisa asked in a deceptively calm voice while Puck was thinking of writing his will Alex answered "uncle Puck was teaching me a transforming spell when you startled me and i accidently cast the spell on you so now your a gargoyle" his only reply was "oh" before Elisa fainted.

Alex looked at Puck and said "that could have gone better" Puck could only agree as they thought of how to best explain it the sun rose and Elisa turned to stone, at sunset Elisa burst out of her stone shell with a roar as reality came crashing down with the force of a sledge hammer "darnnit" Elisa moaned as she picked herself up and dusted herself off then looked to find the room was empty.

with a huff Elisa went in search of Puck or Alex 'when i get my hands on them' she thought only to collide with someone with a loud 'omph' Elisa looked only to pale when she recognized Angela "um, hi Angela" Elisa said as Angela looked up at the voice only to stare wide-eyed at Elisa's new form "Elisa?" the purple female finally asked to which Elisa responed with a nod as they both got off the floor.

at that moment Puck appeared and said "good news detective! oh hello Angela" he added as an after thought once he noticed the other female standing there Elisa hissed at the fey to continue which he did "Alex wants to give Angela a present that i think you'll both like" the two women exchanged glances as they followed the trickster to Alex's room.

the boy looked up at the opening of his door and grinned when he saw Angela and Elisa, who he decided looked very good as a gargoyle, "okay uncle Puck, i do it now?" Alex questioned and Puck nodded before the very befuddled gargoyles could ask, chanting under his breath and there was another flash of light but when it cleared it wasn't Elisa who'd changed, it was Angela, she now looked much like Elisa did in gargoyle form.

Angela took a moment to examine her new looks before she cheered and kissed Puck full on the mouth before she told Alex "thank you!" very enthusiasticly while Puck recovered and hoped that Goliath never found out about that kiss, he'd be massacred!! while Puck was recovering Angela explained to Elisa why she was so happy "so you see, i wanted you to be my mother since your my father's mate, now everyone will believe your my mother!!!" Elisa decided she didn't mind and said so which made Angela very happy.

Puck cleared his throat and explained "the spell that turned Elisa into a gargoyle is a little complicated so i'm afraid it'll be a little while before i can find a counter spell" he added and as an after thought "please don't hurt me!!" when Elisa took a menacing step forward, after much talking about they agreed not to tell the clan until later that night.

after a few hours Elisa was very bored 'what's the point of being a gargoyle if i can't get out of the castle?' Elisa thought with a sigh as the door opened and Angela stepped in "mother?" she asked, Angela had taken to calling Elisa mother shortly after the transformation, not that Elisa minded "are you alright?" Angela finished as she stepped fully into the room "yeah, just bored" Elisa replied as she stood.

suddenly there was a burst of light and fire as the phoenix gate appeared "what the" Angela gasped and as the two of them approached the gate they heard Goliath's voice "deflegrate mori tempe et intervalia" there was another flash of light and fire as the two disappeared through time and space.

------------------------------------------------Scotland 954 A.D----------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa and Angela reappeared and collapsed to they're knees and watched in horror as the gate disappeared again "what now, mother?" Angela asked after a moment of silence and Elisa replied "i guess we find shelter since it might be dawn here soon" Angela nodded and the two started walking in a random direction "so mother, when do you think we are?" Angela asked and Elisa replied "i don't know but we sure aren't in Manhattan anymore" the mother and daughter walked in silence after that.

Angela sighed as she looked around and then did a double take as she spotted something "mother! look over there!" Elisa followed Angela's line of sight and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted the cave "good work Angela, now let's get over there before the sun rises" Elisa said the duo made they're way to the cave, Elisa looked around as soon as they got there "well it's no castle wyvern but it'll have to do" Elisa said as they made they're way to the back of the cave.

Elisa was about to speak again when something caught her eye and she walked over to what seemed like an ordinary pile of rocks but when she moved one she saw "a gargoyle egg!" she exclaimed and Angela ran over to help remove the rocks when she heard Elisa's exclaimation, soon the two females had uncovered all of the eggs and they both stood in awe "i can't believe it" Angela breathed as she looked at the eggs and Elisa nodded in agreement, just as Elisa was about to say something the sun finally rose over the horizon turning the two to stone.

at sunset Elisa and Angela burst from they're stone sleep with tremendous roars "i think we should count the eggs" was the first thing that Elisa said when she woke up and Angela quickly agreed and they quickly set about doing just that "i counted 25, what about you?" Elisa asked and Angela answered "i counted 25 too" Elisa nodded and mumbled "how in the world are we supposed to care for gargoyle eggs?" Angela answered "princess Katherine told me how she cared for us when we were eggs, so maybe we should do the same thing" Elisa nodded and Angela explained what they had to do.

Elisa heaved a sigh as she asked "so who goes and gathers food and water and who stays here to care for the eggs" Angela replied "you stay here, mother, and i'll go" Elisa smiled and said "thank you daughter" Angela smiled brightly and ran out of the cave on all fours 'now what do i do with all these eggs?' Elisa thought and quickly remembered what Angela said and quickly went about turning all the eggs being careful not to turn the same one twice.

Angela sighed as she looked around for game 'i must find something' she thought as she continued looking for food and she soon stumbled across a small stream "thank goodness" she muttered as she approached the stream and made a rough carrying pouch with some weeds and leaves which she quickly filled with water and as she stood up a rustleing in the brush off to the side caused her to tense and she blinked as a buck stumbled to the stream to drink.

looking at the half-starved animal Angela hesitated and then she slumped forward with a sigh "go on now, shoo!" Angela said when the deer looked at her, the buck stared for a moment longer before bounding off 'now where will i find food?' she questioned mentally before sounds of fighting reached her ears, feeling her curiousity peek she carefully secured the pouch full of water to her belt before bounding off towards the sounds.

Angela gasped as she came upon the scene, a group of merchants were fighting off what looked to be bandits, Angela growled when she noticed frightened children huddling behind the wagons so she did the only thing she could do, she roared a cat-like roar and jumped out of her hiding place, startling the merchants and scaring the bandits who screamed and ran away, the glow faded from her eyes and one of the merchants timidly approached her.

the merchant gulped and hesitantly spoke "thank you, demon, for your help in defeating the bandits" Angela nodded and slowly started to walk away when the merchant spoke up again "demon, will you accept some of our goods as thanks for your help?" Angela turned and nodded as one of the women approached with some bread and meat along with a container of milk "my thanks good sir" Angela spoke before she turned and ran away carrying the food.

Angela sighed in relief when she spotted the cave where they had taken shelter, when she walked in she was relieved to see Elisa still there "Elisa! look what some merchants gave me!" she showed Elisa the food and they shared a meal together but the sun soon rose over the horizon turning the two gargoyles to stone.

as the day ended cracks began to appear in the gargoyles stone shell and the two burst from their stone sleep with mighty roars "well, we better get started on turning these eggs" Elisa remarked as the two started on the task of turning the 25 eggs. as they finished turning the last egg a ball of flame appeared in front of them, Elisa was the first to speak "the phoenix gate!! quick! grab it and get to the center of the eggs!" Angela quickly did as told and snatched the gate out of the air and jumped to a clear spot in the eggs.

the phoenix gate suddenly activated and the gates flames surrounded the females and eggs then they all vanished, the gate transporting the 2 females and 25 eggs through time and space.

-------------------------------------------1450 transylvania------------------------------------------------------------------------

the 2 watched as the gate disappeared yet again and Elisa sighed as the 2 looked around "we better scout the place out" Elisa suggested and Angela nodded, they slowly walked towards the opening of the cave they had found themselves in Angela and Elisa both stiffened as they heard cruel laughter "let's see whats going on" Elisa whispered as her eyes flashed red.

they crept silently towards the noise and when they peeked through the bushes they both felt absolute disgust and rage at the sight that greeted them, what looked like raiders were around a fire and laughing while around them were the bodies of what looked like women and children, all horribly mutilated "how could they?" Angela whispered in horror before her eyes glowed bright red as did Elisa's.

the turks screamed as what looked like demons descended out of the sky with fierce roars and when they landed they lashed out with their claws and tails, the screams of dieing men filled the night as Elisa and Angela slew one turk after another in a fit of rage, one turk slipped away into the forest before the demons could see him.

Vlad and his soldiers all tensed as screams of terror drifted to they're ears, a turk burst of the bushes near Vlad's right and screamed "demon! demon!" a soldier quickly slew the turk as vlad rode to the clearing that the turk had come from and when he entered the clearing his eyes widened for there were two demons, their eyes glowing eerily red as blood dripped from their claws.

he quickly snapped out of his shock and cautiously approached the demons with his hands outstretched in a gesture of peace "please demons, i seek to make a pact with you" he knew he should not speak so boldly to such killers but he had no choice, he was broken from his thoughts when one stepped forward and sneered "mortal, what do you offer to us in this pact you seek" Vlad hurriedly thought about what might interest demons "anything you seek if it is within my power" the other one stepped forward and spoke "why should we agree to this pact when you have nothing to give?".

he had to make them understand "what do you ask for?" Vlad asked and he could see the demons considering when the first one to speak stepped forward again "we seek housing for the day, can you provide this?" Vlad nodded and asked "your help for lodging then?" the older looking one stepped up and spoke again "so you seal the pact by placing your family in our hands as an act of good faith?" Vlad gulped and nodded, the two demons looked at each other and nodded "so be it" they spoke in unison.

"Across the mists of space and time. We pose this covenant sublime. This man his family doth offer here. To make the turks learn true fear"

Angela was shocked that the man in front of them would offer his family for help fighting a war but Elisa seemed to know who he was so she spoke with Elisa for show and after a long moment of silence Elisa spoke again "shall we know the name of the man we make a pact with?" the man nodded and said "my name is Vlad Tepes" Elisa's eyes showed recognition but it was gone before Vlad could notice.

Vlad hurriedly excused himself to return to his men to tell them of the pact, when he was gone Angela turned to Elisa and asked "who was he?" Elisa took a moment to answer "that was Vlad the Impaler" Angela gasped and asked "what have we done?" Elisa shook her head and spoke "it isn't what we've done, it's what we're going to do" Angela cocked her head and asked "what do you mean?" Elisa looked Angela in the eye and said "Vlad lost the war to the turks".

the next few hours were a blur to Vlad as he told his men about the pact and then the demons themselves had appeared just as he'd finished "we wish to see the place we will be staying at, and we require 2 sturdy carts pulled by powerful horses" Elisa spoke and Vlad was quick to do her bidding by having the carts and horses retrieved.

--------------------------------------4 days later------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa sighed as she finished turning the eggs, they had managed to keep the eggs a secret from Vlad, and straightened as Angela walked into the room and asked "do you think that our deal is finished yet?" Elisa sighed and said "not much we can do as long as these eggs are here and the phoenix gate hasn't appeared again" almost as if it were summoned a ball of flame appeared in the middle of the room.

Angela hurriedly wrote a note to vlad as Elisa grabbed the gate and jumped to the middle of the eggs and Angela soon joined as the gate activated and they disappeared yet again in a ball of flame and magic.

----------------------------------------------present day, hellsing headquarters--------------------------------

the master vampire Alucard gave a mirthless chuckle as he stared at the worn piece of paper in his hand "i wonder if this was your plan all along demons" he said to the empty room as he gave a soft laugh "you probably planned all of it" he continued as he read the final note.

"Vlad, we have fulfilled our part of the bargain,  
the turks live in fear of us and as our deal is done we take our leave of you count."

Alucard laughed again and shook his head as he remembered when he'd found the note, he'd been so foolish back then! 'they had this all planned out, my death and my rebirth, i don't know whether to curse them or thank them' he finally settled on both as he gave a final laugh and then stood up and tore the note to shreds and left to torment his master.

----------------------------------------------normandy 1944-----------------------------------------------------------

the sound of gunfire was the first thing that greeted Elisa's and Angela's ears as the phoenix disappeared yet again, they were in a small alcove just enough to hide the eggs from sight "looks like we are in the middle of a war" Angela gasped and Elisa looked out from the alcove and replied "we are, looks like we're in normandy" Elisa took a deep breath and said "let's win america a war" Angela nodded and the two climbed up enough to get wind under they're wings.

the Germans looked up at the cat-like roars and cried out in shock as the gargoyles descended on the bunkers and set about destroying the weapondry, no gun was left functional after Elisa and Angela got through with them, Elisa gasped as she spotted the lightening horizon "Angela! it's almost dawn!" she shouted to Angela who finished breaking apart her last gun before they both took flight back to the alcove where the eggs remained unharmed and not a second after they reached them and landed they turned to stone and the phoenix gate appeared and transported them to safety.

------------------------------------------------america 1879-----------------------------------------------------------------

as the sun sank below the horizon cracks began to appear in two statues, Elisa and Angela roared as they shed the last of they're stone shells "now when are we" Elisa asked and Angela was about to reply when a piece of paper hit her leg and as she pulled it off she caught sight of the top and her breath caught in her throat "elisa, i think we're in 1879" Angela said as she showed Elisa the paper and they both thought 'oh no'.

after a few hours of watching over the eggs and turning them Elisa stretched and said "i'll go scope this era out and see what i can find" Angela nodded and said "be careful" Elisa gave a reassuring smile before she climbed up the side of a bulding to get some altitude before shoving off and snapping open her wings and flying away.

Elisa sighed as she flew over a factory of some sort and noticed a light on in an open window 'well what the heck?' she thought to herself as she glided in closer for a better look "no, that's not right...neither is that!...what was i thinking when i made this?" Elisa heard someone talking to themselves through the window and peeked in only to blink at all the inventions.

a man was standing at one of the tables and scratching his head in confusion and Elisa saw why he was confused, on the table in front of him was what looked like an early version of the lightbulb that kept sputtering out every time he tried to turn it on "try the blue wire" Elisa suggested and the man spun around just after Elisa ducked out of sight.

Elisa shook her head in amusement as she flew away from the factory with the man's cry of 'eureka' behind her, just then a thought occured to her and she restrained herself from laughing out loud 'wait until Angela hears about this' Elisa thought with a giggle as she landed in the alley, Angela looked up from tending the eggs and asked "what happened, mother?" Elisa laughed and said "i think i just helped invent the lightbulb" Angela blinked and then laughed as Elisa told her story.

as the sun rose, turning the two gargoyles to stone, the phoenix gate appeared and then disappeared, taking the two statues and 25 eggs with it as it traveled through time and space.

--------------------------------------------------------west indies 1492-------------------------------------------------------------

Elisa and Angela roared as they broke from they're stone shells "well, now when are we?" Elisa asked the air and Angela was about to comment when a cracking sound split the air and the females whipped around to face the eggs and gasped at what they saw, a crack was on one of the eggs! "they're hatching!" Angela exclaimed as the two ran over to the eggs and eagerly knelt down just as the first hatchling burst from it's egg and it was soon followed by it's brothers and sisters.

Elisa breathed a sigh of relief as the last hatchling made it out of it's shell "now what" Elisa asked and Angela looked up and said "we clean them" Elisa nodded as they set about cleaning the hatchlings as best they could, Elisa looked down at the hatchling in her hands and said "we should name them" Angela looked up and shrugged "why not?" she asked as she set her hatchling down.

Elisa looked at the hatchling she still held in her arms, it was a dusty brown color with a tuft of black hair on it's head and when Elisa looked at it's tiny wings she discovered the wing skin was black on the inside and outside and it had a beaked face "your Sandrion"  
she told the hatchling and it gurgled happily at the name, Elisa looked at another hatchling close to her and picked it up, it had rose red skin and a tuft of hot pink hair on it's head and when Elisa looked at it's tiny wings she discovered that the wing skin was the same color as the hatchling's hair on the inside and outside "your Roselia" she said to the hatchling who giggled at the name.

after naming all the hatchlings and the two garbeasts they both sighed in relief as they set the last hatchling among the others to sleep "i'm glad that's over" Elisa said to Angela who nodded in complete agreement before a ball of flame appeared and they both groaned "again?" Elisa asked as Angela grabbed the gate and gingerly stepped into the center of the hatchlings followed by Elisa and then the ball of flame appeared again to take them through space and time.

-------------------------------------------------------Manhattan 1999-----------------------------------------------------------------

a ball of fire appeared in the room where they first left "we're back" Elisa breathed a sigh of relief and Angela did the same as they looked around at the hatchlings "how do we hide these babies?" Elisa asked and Angela shrugged as they sat down on chairs in the room "let's just hope that Demona doesn't find out about these hatchlings" Angela said and Elisa nodded just as the sun rose and they and the hatchlings turned to stone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

General Zargon: that's the first in the saga of Clan Maza!

Ryuuketsu: R&R and maybe you'll see the next installment

General Zargon: yeah R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
